Forum:Appearances documentation
Notice: All talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey KR, about some other tasks; it occurred to me it will be more efficient if I assigned them to you, IF you are indeed going to work on summaries while rereading. If it's possible, create a list of character names according to appearance order and note which chapters they appeared/were first indirectly mentioned/mentioned by name. Like I'm pretty sure Meggie and Mo were fully introduced within the first chapter, Dustfinger soon fallowed and Capricorn was name-dropped, not so sure about Basta. So the actual list so far basing on above, will be Meggie, Mo, Dustfinger; and others are just side-notes until they physically appeared, then can be added to the list. The list itself when it's done, will be made into a "Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart" drop-down box template, so it can be placed at the bottom of pages of each character that has appeared in the first book without taking a huge amount of space. A lot of wikis do that, but like the HP Wiki, I honestly don't understand why a lot of them don't choose to use the collapsable function; it really takes a lot of space especially if the character is very active and has multiple navigations. I know how the Lunar Chronicles Wikis does it is actually creating categories for different categorizations... While that's essentially what "categories" are for, I don't think it's at most convenient, plus, the listing order would be by name, and to my understanding, cannot be stylized for other data-structuring purpose, THAT, and you have to click to go to another page to see other people in the same category, so I really think the on-page collapsable navigation is the best option. So, if you do do this, when you give me the list, what will be shown is just a list of names in appearance order; you can share with me the side-notes, or you can keep it to yourself and use it on your future edits; I do plan to tweak the character template a little, and maybe it can be more specific so we can display more detailed information instead of being so generic as "first appearance: first book"... The book isn't exactly thin, so it'd be nice to showcase our "future"-thoroughness lol Oh, and by "first indirectly mentioned", I think the only character right off my head is Resa, because her name wasn't really revealed until later, we just know her as Mo's wife and Meggie's mother. Resa will actually get at least three notes I think, indirectly mentioned (wife/mother), appearance as Capricorn's maid, and finally revealed to be the same person. Oh(2nd-time), and if there's actually a character that has only been mentioned/indirectly-mentioned and did not make a physical appearance, inform me that as well, they'd get a special spot lol. The only person I can think of right now is Cosimo, he will be listed as mentioned only in the "Character navigation by appearances - Inkspell", whereas "Cosimo" (the one that was brought back), will be listed along other characters with actual appearances. I think Fenoglio's grandkids all qualify the same way in the second book, but I'm not 100% sure.I will really like this to be an on-going project of ours; I kinda feel like if you do take on this task and even if you only finished 50% and decided to drop it, the adminship is yours lol Along similar lines, I will not put this as top priority, but again because IF you are indeed going to reread and edit back-to-back, it'll only make sense to do this at the same time: Note and make a list of "what", when and which chapter a "preexisting reference" (literature in whatever form in our actual world) appeared/was mentioned within the universe. Also make sure to note what titles they are referred as; cuz I'm not sure they are all mentioned with their complete title (Alice in Wonderland is a prime example) Lastly, because of the potential option of sorting chapters with povs, again, IF you are going to reread and edit back-to-back, I would like you to make a note somewhere of the pov of each chapter; come to think of it, I actually don't remember the first novel switching povs all that much (guh... I also need to revisit) Like the first four chapters are def. all in Meggie's pov, 5th I'm not so sure, 6th Meggie again, and 7th Dustfinger.... but yeah, I need to see the actual statistic to know if the option will actually work xP Hopefully the majority will be a few chapters in a row all in the same pov, or the plan will be officially scrapped lol Um, if you feel like they are too much to do, let me know, I originally have two other considerably easier tasks I decided to not mention here, cuz well, above is a lot to take in already. I really hope you can consider them, because I will place the urgency of what I just told you far higher above than creating a new logo. And they will also benefit the wiki on a far greater level! xoxo --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I think I understand what you are saying. I might have to reread it all a few times to take it all in (my brain is fried right now. Long day). Is it okay if I make the list of characters on a document on my computer and then give it to you when I'm done or do you want me to work on it in a sandbox? Also, I understand what you're saying about the logo. I will hold off on it for now. I'm actually kinda tired of logo's right now. Lets jut say it can get frustrating when you make something nice for people and they want to mess it all up with their "ideas". *sigh* but it's all going to be alright. I don't think what you said it too much, though it may be slow going. Let me know if there is anything else. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, see, the only reason I thought it'll be efficient is if you do them back-to-back, like have the book while also having a notebook and writing stuff or a laptop to type on the side, so when you come across the stuff I said, you can immediately jot it down. Oh wait, do you mean, reread what I wrote? xD okay that will also make sense, cuz I do have the tendency to write super long; take your time! But yeah, for a second I thought you meant you plan to go over the book multiple times then do your edits and not around the same time. xP ::I actually don't really know what a sandbox on Wiki is until you brought it up... so we do have one lying around, but I think since this is a very specific project, perhaps create a page titled " User:Katherine Rebekah/Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart " and document it there; okay, I actually have no idea if it will work, but I have seen a page like that (just that it was done by an admin of the wiki it's posted) so hopefully it'll work... if the title is too long or something just shorten it to your liking (I have no idea if there's a word limit, I kinda don't think so; at one point, there was a page called "Category:The Adderhead is the cruel ruler of the land of the Silver Prince. He wishd to cheat death. When he capture the Bluejay Meggie comes to save her father. He accpets her deal as is given immortality and is later killed by his grndson and mo‏‎" LMAO, yeah the person def. typed the stuff in the wrong place lol so it should work...) but yeah, I think the only reason to place it here is to prep your edit-counts, you know? I was super surprised at some of the former admins' numbers.... ANYHOW, yes!!! Def. feel free to do it on your computer first if that's what's most convenient to you! For serious edits even I don't do it all directly on wikia... too risky especially because... because of this wiki I had tons of tabs opened for stuff to be sorted out and edited here, so my laptop became hella easy to crash... xP ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, good to see you on the wiki! Yep, back to back will def be easier. I think I will create a saondbox that way you can have the info in real time as I add it (I will go ahead and use the tittle you suggested). They are nifty little things that I only recently figured out how to use, but they use them for so many things on the Avatar wiki and they can be really helpful so I'm trying to get aquinted with them. :) Someone really named a sandbox that. Wow, this wiki was so lost before we came. *laughes like the crazy which from The Wizard of Oz* This wiki is lucky to have us! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Sandbox: User:Katherine Rebekah/Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart :::(renamed and is now Forum:Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart) :::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Along similar lines, I will not put this as top priority, but again because IF you are indeed going to reread and edit back-to-back, it'll only make sense to do this at the same time: Note and make a list of "what", when and which chapter a "preexisting reference" (literature in whatever form in our actual world) appeared/was mentioned within the universe. Also make sure to note what titles they are referred as; cuz I'm not sure they are all mentioned with their complete title (Alice in Wonderland is a prime example) :::I must apologize because I don't quite understand what you were trying to say here. Sorry. :::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the confusion... How should I explain this... like, you get what I mean about what to do and documenting the characters' appearances, right? In this case, instead of a character, look for books or literatures actually existing in our world, but was mentioned as also existing in Meggie's real world, In-univese speaking, and not just the Out of universe quotes Cornelia referenced in the beginning of every chapter. I know for sure "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" was mentioned in the first chapter, but I'm not sure if it's the full title (kinda feel like it's Jekyll and Hyde), and I know like mentioned above, Elinor at one point bragged about a copy of "Alice in Wonderland". Pinocchio was mentioned at one point, too. So yeah, just to document exactly what books are referenced in-universely. And then to determine if some of them could use a page for themselves, if significant enough. You can check out the top navigation bar "The Books", then "Referenced material" and look at the three pages we currently have. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" has a page on one of the to-be-merged wikis, I'm still debating with myself whether I should import that, the answer is most likely yes, but it's not urgent or anything. Hope this at least helps a little bit? I've also replied to you on the two different talk pages, be sure to check them out! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, it's clear as crystal now. Yes, I will be sure to make note of those as I go along. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC)